


Neville's unplanned evening that took a turn.

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings, Foursome, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Open Ending, Pining, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: When Neville asked his friend Draco to be his date for a party, he had a plan. His evening took a different turn.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Charlie Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73
Collections: Bring Back The Porn Challenge





	Neville's unplanned evening that took a turn.

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : Written for the [](https://bbtp-challenge.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**bbtp_challenge**](https://bbtp-challenge.dreamwidth.org/) , Sep 2020. Rated "Mature" for the language more than anything. There's not much explicit in here but it's def. not pg-13 by my standards. I should also point out that I started writing this after one glass of prosecco and then all of a sudden I was tipsy, after several glasses - so this might as well be a [](https://firewhiskeyfic.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**firewhiskeyfic**](https://firewhiskeyfic.dreamwidth.org/). LOL.

They sat across from each other, legs crossed, knees touching. It wasn't supposed to be like _this_. It wasn't supposed to be _them_. When Neville had asked Malfoy to be his date at Bill and Fleur's fifth wedding anniversary party, he was hoping Harry would get angry, that Harry would get jealous, and Harry would somehow make it about himself. 

Then, maybe Harry would leave Charlie alone. 

But now here he was, sitting… on the same spot in the garden where he'd once seen Charlie and Harry fucking…across from Malfoy. Wanting to kiss him. 

"Should I blame the Firewhisky?" Neville softly asked, to no one in particular, when Draco chuckled. 

"We haven't been drinking." 

"Right. Forgot that," Neville said with a smile. 

"So…?" Draco asked. 

"So," replied Neville. 

"Maybe we should go to our assigned bedroom?" He bit his lower lip, looking hopeful, sounding anxious. 

"Is this how you seduce all your dates?" Neville asked, a gentle laugh escaping him, because it was after all the funniest thing in the world, wasn't it?

"I don't date much. I think you knew that," Draco said. His fingers lingered on Neville's knee before they reached down further to take Neville's hand. "Mind if I kiss you already?" 

Neville shook his head. He leaned in close and Draco removed all distance between them. In a moment's notice, they were lips to lips, chest to chest, mouth and tongue. Fingers still threaded together, squeezing hard, as if this was a show of how much they disliked the idea of wanting each other. The platonic date had led to dancing, dancing had led to laughs, and the casual walk after dinner had led to talking. Talking which eventually became so intense and so passionate, Neville didn't know he could ever feel so close to someone he used to hate as a child. 

He wasn't sure how it happened exactly, if Draco had pushed him down, or if he'd pulled Draco on top of him but in an instant, they were laying flat. With Neville's legs wrapped around Draco's torso, kissing, and humping, and groaning…and certainly not realising they hadn't put on a privacy charm around them.

When they broke apart for a few breaths, Neville felt strange. He turned to look, shocked to find Harry watching him. Watching _them_. 

"Oh, Harry…" Neville said, his voice croaking because his lungs were still gasping for air. 

Was it poetic justice? Without even really it being his intention — Harry found _him_ with Draco — in the same spot? The spot where Neville watched, in the middle of the night, Harry ride Charlie. Charlie's hands possessive, on Harry's hips, while Harry had his head thrown back, mouth slightly open, and eyes squeezed shut— 

"Fuck, Potter…" Draco sat up still. He looked confused, and maybe a little _guilty?_ , Neville thought. 

Neville knew Harry had a thing for Malfoy but he'd never act on it. And Neville had made himself learn enough about Draco to have figured out Draco wasn't far from being attracted to Harry. His self-appointed task had been to get the two of them together. Maybe, and then maybe, Harry would stop his casual encounters with Charlie. That had been the point of it all for him. It _had_ been the point. His raw, visceral attraction to Charlie had driven him mad enough to plot a scheme to get Harry and Charlie to stop fucking. And now, here he was, nearly fucking Draco in the garden behind the Burrow. 

"I…" Harry looked horrified, mortified, and at first, he couldn't take his eyes off them; now, he was looking everywhere but at Neville or Draco. "Sorry. I was just…" He paused for a long moment. "I was looking for you. Two." The _two_ sounded like an afterthought. Harry was looking for _someone_ , and Neville had a sneaky suspicion it wasn't him. "You weren't in your guest room." 

"No. We haven't used the bed. _Yet_." Draco almost sounded smug so Neville punched him in the shoulder. 

"Did you want to talk to Draco alone, Harry?" Neville asked. 

"I… No. It's okay. I'm fine. I'll just. Maybe…" Harry looked incredibly tongue-tied and the same man who had become so suave in speaking with reporters and fans, looked like an utterly lost child. 

"Maybe you can come by later," Neville said, confused by the entire ordeal. Should he feel bad for snogging Malfoy if Harry was the one fucking the man Neville desired? But Harry didn't know Neville fancied Charlie. He couldn't say the same about himself. "To the bedroom. Our room. I mean. When you wanna talk. That is. Or maybe other stuff." 

Great, now he was rambling. 

His face was burning hot and when Neville chanced a look at Draco, he was staring at Neville in disbelief. 

"So we should go," Neville said, quickly getting up. He grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him out of the garden, away from Harry, and towards the Burrow where the guest room was waiting for them.

*

"What was that about?" Draco asked once they were in the room with the door closed behind them. 

"Harry's clearly upset having seen us the way we were," replied Neville. 

"You mean snogging? Almost ready to fuck?" 

Neville smiled. "Is that what you want?" He bit his lower lip. Now since he'd had a taste of Malfoy, Neville possibly wanted more. 

"Is that what _you_ want? Or are you still hung up on the man you're trying to win over?" 

When Neville had asked Malfoy to be his date for the party, Malfoy had been sceptical, to say the least. But once when they were there, and he'd seen Neville's breath hitch at how close Charlie and Harry were standing, Draco had clearly understood. It was a convoluted plan, and one he hadn't exactly shared with Malfoy. But Malfoy wasn't stupid. He was a lot of things but witless wasn't one of them. 

"I don't even know anymore," Neville said. "I am tired of trying to win over someone who probably won't even remember my name if his siblings weren't around. Right now…I simply want to feel good. I want to feel…" 

"Present," said Draco. 

"Yeah. Is that okay? If me and you…" 

"Yes." This time, Draco didn't ask the question, and he pulled Neville towards him. They kissed for a long time, deeply, and bruising, and without interruption. 

Draco led Neville to the bed, taking his time undressing him, getting down on his knees and milking Neville's cock with his tongue. He didn't ask for permission when he switched positions with Neville, and he wordlessly commanded Neville, showing him exactly what _he_ liked and how he liked it.

*

Thank Merlin they had a private bathroom. After showering together, which was mostly just kissing, and washing each other's backs, Neville returned to the bedroom with Draco. They hadn't bothered dressing for bed. Oftentimes, Neville felt like he was in a dream. Was it really happening? Was he truly enjoying Draco's company and kissing him with such ease as if it was an alternative universe? 

A knock on the bedroom door yanked Neville out of his dream-like state. He worried for who it could be. If it was Harry, was he there to take Draco away from him? Would Draco leave Neville behind if he got the man he'd been pining after? 

Draco gave Neville a quick look, worry on his face for a brief second, as if he too were worried about the intruder on the other side of the door. He wrapped the sheet around his waist because, well, fuck if he cared — and went to answer the door. 

"Hi," Draco said, sounding surprised. Neville had been too scared to look at first, but then, eventually he ventured a glance. Charlie was at the door with Harry standing behind him. 

"Mind if we join you boys?" asked Charlie. 

_Oh. Shit_ … was Neville's last thought. 

It was a night to remember.


End file.
